


Команда 7 против Рогаликов

by Shark_Puppy



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Humor, Haruno Sakura is So Done, Humor, Icha Icha Series, The Author Regrets Nothing, Where Did All These Bagels Come From???
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28581636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy
Summary: Через две минуты Сакура выходит из кухни с травмированной видом.«ПОЧЕМУ, - визжит Сакура, - СУМКИ В ВАШЕМ ШКАФЕ?»Все останавливаются и смотрят на нее.Наконец Наруто говорит: «Гм .. Сакура, я почти уверен, что еда идет по шкафам».Сакура беспомощно смотрит на Какаши. Какаши вытащил свою книгу и проигнорировал обеспокоенную куноичи.ИЛИ ЖЕ,Команда 7 идет в квартиру Какаши и подвергается нападению рогаликов.
Relationships: Dai-nana-han | Team 7 & Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, если вы прищуриваетесь





	Команда 7 против Рогаликов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Team 7 vs. the Bagels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579116) by [Shark_Puppy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shark_Puppy/pseuds/Shark_Puppy). 



Саске Наруто и Сакура стоят там и смотрят на карту в руках Саске.

"Вы уверены, что это он?" - осторожно спросила Сакура.

Она несла сумку с тем, что они считали едой для Какаши.

Наруто впился взглядом в здание перед ними.

"Очевидно, нет! Я говорю вам, что у вас это вверх ногами!" Наруто схватился за карту.  
"Просто позволь мне сделать свое дело"

«Поскольку это так хорошо сработало раньше», - сказал Саске, убирая карту из досягаемости Наруто.

"Я полностью знал, что делаю"

Саске приподнял брови, словно говоря: «Правда?».

«Как насчет того, чтобы позвонить в дверь и проверить», - предложила Сакура, прерывая их прелюдию.

«Таким образом, если мы потеряемся, мы сможем получить второе мнение? Честно говоря, у меня есть другие дела, кроме присмотра за вами двоими».

Они подходят к двери, и Наруто звонит в звонок.

Буквально через мгновение Наруто поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

"Дракончик, думаю, Саске ошибся, правда"

Дверь открывается, и их встречает знакомое лицо в маске.

"Какой приятный сюрприз!" - сказал Какаши с улыбкой. "Мои милые маленькие ученицы!"

«Гай-сенсей попросил нас оставить это, но КАК мы в итоге проиграли», - сказала Сакура, глядя на их белокурого товарища по команде.

Наруто застенчиво потер затылок.

"нас никогда не ПОТЕРЯЛИ ..."

«Да, конечно, - ухмыльнулся Саске, - ты просто понятия не имел, где мы были».

Наруто открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но был остановлен джонином.

"Почему бы вам, ребята, не принести это внутрь?" Какаши отступил, чтобы освободить место для входа учеников.

Затем он взял сумку у Сакуры и открыл ее, чтобы заглянуть внутрь.  
"Ой, бублики".

они входят в квартиру

Сакура кричит и начинает уборку, потому что здесь беспорядок  
Саске просто неловко стоит  
Наруто пытается сложить карту после того, как получил ее от саске

Через две минуты Сакура выходит из кухни с травмированной видом.

«ПОЧЕМУ» сакура кричит: «СУМКИ В ВАШЕМ ШКАФЕ?»

Все останавливаются и смотрят на нее.

Наконец Наруто говорит: «Гм .. Сакура, я почти уверен, что еда идет по шкафам».

Сакура беспомощно смотрит на Какаши.

Какаши вытащил свою книгу и проигнорировал обеспокоенную куноичи.

Наруто, отказавшись от карты, сложил ее в сюрикен оригами и пытался приколоть к стене иглой сенбона.

Саске прищурился и подошел к Сакуре. Он заглянул в кухню за углом.

Один из шкафов был открыт, и много-много рогаликов рассыпалось на прилавок.

Пройдя дальше в комнату, он открыл еще один шкаф и получил лицо, набитое рогаликами.

\- Какаши, - начал он, - что с ... всеми ... рогаликами?

Обернувшись, Наруто, внезапно потерявший интерес к своей деятельности, выронил содержимое своих рук и пошел исследовать кухню.

Какаши направился в кухню, прислонившись к дверному проему рядом с Сакурой.

"Какие рогалики?" Какаши говорит, не отрываясь от книги: «Я не вижу рогаликов».


End file.
